1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage batteries, and more particularly, to a self-latching handle for storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage batteries are typically heavy and bulky items which makes handling of the batteries difficult both during manufacture and assembly of the batteries and in end user situations. Handles are used to facilitate moving the battery during assembly on an assembly line. In addition, handles are used in end user situations to make it easier to handle the battery. Typically, battery handles are in the form of a strap formed from a simple band of plastic and having a hole at each end that is received on mounting posts that are formed on the battery housing. Generally, such mounting posts are formed integrally with the cover that is applied to the container.
One example of a strap-type battery handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,248. This battery handle has a non-circular aperture at each end which is adapted for mounting on mounting posts formed on opposite sides of the battery case. The mounting posts have non-circular ends. To attach the handle to a battery, the handle is oriented horizontally aligning the non-circular aperture of the handles with the non-circular ends of the mounting posts, allowing the ends of the mounting posts to pass through the apertures in the ends of the handles. The handle then is rotated up to a vertical position, moving the apertures in the handle out of alignment with the posts. An important disadvantage of this arrangement is that the mounting posts project outwardly from the sides of the cover and thus are susceptible to damage. If one of the posts is broken off inadvertently, a handle cannot be installed on the battery.
In other arrangements, more sophisticated handle assemblies are employed to prevent the handles from releasing from the container. One example of such handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,796. In this arrangement, the handle includes an entry aperture, an upright aperture and a service aperture. To attach the handle to the battery, pivot posts on the ends of handles are pushed into the entry aperture. Then, the ends of the handle are moved sideways and the handle is jerked upwards to move the pivot posts into the upright aperture. The handle can be moved with force from the upright position to a service position, but this requires applying a force to the handle to rotate the handle past constrictions. This handle arrangement requires that the user apply a force to the handle to move the handle from the entry position to the upright position. Likewise, a force is required to move from the handle from the upright position to the service position. Such constraints are undesirable in manufacturing because of the risk of possible injury to laborers assembling the handle on the battery. Another disadvantage of this handle arrangement, is that during assembly, the handle must be positioned to have a particular orientation relative to the battery casing and such requirement results in a slow down in production as the assembler orients the handle in the required position. Moreover, moving the handle from the use position to the service or storage position requires rotating the handle towards the battery terminals, and the handle is located proximal to the battery terminals when it is in the storage position. In addition, a locking tab must be provided to prevent the handle from moving back into the entry position which would permit the handle to release from the cover, a potentially hazardous condition.